


They love me, They love me not

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, cute yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Jackson and Mark forgot about the person who brought them together in the first place."What did I do wrong Hyung?" Yugyeoms body was now shaking with sobs. He had hidden it and kept it bottled up for ages.





	They love me, They love me not

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this from my wattpad account. Don't forget to leave kudos, comment and subscribe. <3

Yugyeom was currently sat in his room. He didn't want to leave his safe haven even though Jaebum had called him for dinner 10 minuets ago. The youngest was certain that someone would come searching for him soon, but he didn't seem to care. He needed time alone, time to think.

He was pulled from his jumbled thoughts when a loud knock resonated through the room. Before he could say 'come in' or 'go away' the door opened. Yugyeom peered up to see who had entered his room. 

It was Jinyoung.

"Yuggie, we called you 10 minuets ago. Why haven't you come down?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he said the words. Yugyeoms heart clenched. He hated upsetting his Hyung’s.  
"I'm not hungry Hyung." Yugyeom solemnly replied. He tried to smile brightly to the older boy but all he seen was a tired smile. Alarms went off in Jinyoungs head, he hated seeing the maknae like this. He was supposed to be carefree and happy. Not tired and heartbroken like he looked now.

The older boy approached the bed. Sitting next to the boy who was just fiddling with his sweater paws. Jinyoung had a clue as to what was wrong but decided to ask anyway.  
"What's wrong Gyeomie?" Jinyoung asked leaning down to see the boy’s eyes. Yugyeom had dropped his head.

"Nothing Hyung I’m fine" The youngest replied shrugging. Jinyoung sighed. He knew Yugyeom didn't like bothering his Hyung’s when he was upset. He didn't like feeling he was a burden.  
"Is this about Mark and Jackson?" Jinyoung questioned gently. He knew he was right when the younger stiffened and his bottom lip shook slightly.

Everyone in the group could see that something was going on with the relationship between the three boys. The three had been together for a while. It was Yugyeom who had brought them together.  
But it has took a turn for the worst as far as the rest of them could see. The two foreigners fell for Yugyeom and vice versa. However, it was because of the youngest that Mark and Jackson fell in love with each other. Ever since then they started doing things just the two of them. Leaving Yugyeom behind.

"What did I do wrong Hyung?" Yugyeoms body was now shaking with sobs. He had hidden it and kept it bottled up for ages. Not once had he cried until now. It had just gotten too much for him. Jinyoung pulled the boy into his side and held him as he cried.   
"You have done nothing wrong Gyeomie, I promise you." He spoke kissing the boys head and patted his back.

"Am I not good enough for them? Do they not want me anymore?" Yugyeom was now saying every question that came to mind. He was well and truly upset.  
"oh no sweetheart you are more than good enough, they have just been peering at stars but completely missed the moon." He held the boy as he shook and sobbed. It broke Jinyoungs heart but he hoped that Mark and Jackson would do something to make this up to the maknae.

When the youngest had cried himself to sleep. Jinyoung tucked him into bed and slid from the room walking into Jaebum on the way out.  
"What happened? Why is your shirt wet?" Jaebum question hoping he wasn't going to get the answer he thought he would get.  
"Yugyeom finally broke down. He's now asleep. He thinks he's not good enough for Mark and Jackson and that's why they are leaving him out, he said, and I quote 'do they not want me anymore?'"  
The leader rubbed his face and sighed. He needed to think of something to do.

"We will give the two 3 days to sort this out. The third day is Yugyeoms birthday. Hopefully everything will be sorted" Jaebum spoke. He hoped this would work. He had watched the youngest grow up. Watched him fall and stand back up. And he would be damned if he let the boy be broken by something like this.

With that said they both went to bed.

The next three days were hell. Mark and Jackson went out to dinner and didn't ask Yugyeom.

They went to the cinema to watch a film Yugyeom wanted to watch.

It was now the evening of Yugyeoms birthday. Everyone had been out and got the maknae presents. Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae and Bambam were sat in the living room with the birthday boy. They had each gave Yugyeom their presents.

He got a pair of new headphones from Youngjae. A new outfit from Bambam. A Chris Brown CD from Jaebum, and a new leather jacket from Jinyoung. It was all going well. Yugyeom was upset that his boyfriends weren't there but Jaebum said they were at the studio.

Everyone was laughing and joking when the front door opened. They all turned to see the two foreigners come in. Yugyeom smiled at them, then realized... they had wet hair and sand on their shoes. The smell of salt water hit Yugyeom. His heart-broke. They had been to the beach together.

They completely forgot about me.

The two boys giggled as they came in. He was close to tears, but what was said next finally broke him   
"What's with all the presents? What's the celebration?" They had completely forgotten it was their youngest lover’s birthday.

A sob slipped past Yugyeoms lips. The four in the room looked at him in sympathy as he stood up and ran to his room slamming the door closed. Jinyoung had had enough. He stared at the two confused foreigners.  
"What's up with Yuggie?" Jackson asked completely and utterly confused. This just pissed Jinyoung off.

"How dare you! You ask what's up with your boyfriend now? You wanna know what's up. What's up is that you two have been so fucking enamored with each other, you forgot about what got you together in the first place. What's up, is that Yugyeom has been waiting for love and intimacy from the two people he loves most. You have completely thrown him aside." Jinyoung was now looking at two completely shell-shocked boys.

He pointed to the youngest room and continued   
"I have had that young boy crying on my fucking shoulder until he fell asleep for three fucking days because he thinks he isn't good enough for you. He thinks you two don't want him anymore and from our point of view that is exactly how it looks. You two have been going on Fucking dates and leaving him here. Have you ever though he might want to go to dinner with you or to the cinema. Then to top it all off you walk into the dorm after being at the beach, to forget it was your lover’s birthday. Congratu-Fucking-lations. I hope your happy." Jinyoung finished his lecturing and clapped his hands slowly. Then stormed off to the maknae’s room to calm him down.

The two boyfriends were left in the living room feeling guilty as hell. How could they forget their youngest boyfriends birthday? They were really shocked at what just happened. Jackson had paled and was shaking slightly. While Mark was now sat on the floor his hand over his mouth tears in his eyes. One thought crossed both their minds.

What have we done?

Youngjae and Bambam started cleaning up as Jaebum approached the two foreigners.   
"He doesn't deserve the shit you two put him through. You really fucked up." With that being said he turned on his heal and walked towards the youngers room to check on Jinyoung.

"What have we done Jacks? We ignored our baby boy. He thinks we don't love him anymore" Mark was now slightly sobbing. Jackson sat on the sofa. His head in his hands.

Jinyoung walked out from Yugyeoms room with Jaebum. His shirt at his neck wet with tears. This made the two feel guilty. Their chests constricting at the thought of that they caused the maknae to cry.  
"You two better make it up to him. Do you hear me? The rest of us are going out tomorrow so you better use that time wisely" Jinyoung spoke maliciously to them as he crossed past them to go to his room.

"What are we gunna do?" Mark asked Jackson. He wanted nothing more than to hold Yugyeom.

"I don't know Markie, we are gunna have to show him how much we love him. Come on let's go to bed too" Jackson tried to pull mark to their room but the oldest pulled away. He started making his way to Yugyeoms room.

"I'm staying with Gyeomie." Was all he said. Jackson didn't argue and followed him to the Koreans room. They both slipped into the room and walked to sit beside the bed. The nightlight in the room lit up Yugyeoms face. What they saw made them feel really guilty. Tear tracks ran down his face. They couldn't believe they did this to their baby.

Jackson fell asleep in the chair by the desk and Mark was half on the bed holding the youngest hand. All sleeping peacefully.

When morning came Jackson was awoken by his pocket buzzing. He pulled his phone out to check the text. It was from Jaebum.   
'We have left for the day make sure you make things right'  
Jackson didn't reply to the text just stood up to wake Mark. Once both were awake they went and had a quick shower and were now sat on the bed next to the maknae and gently awoke him.  
Yugyeom felt a hand moving him slightly. He whined curling up more. He heard a small giggle next to him and immediately recognized; them. His eyes fluttered open. Eyelashes brushing along fair cheeks. Mark and Jackson cooed at the sight.  
"Mark-Hyung? Jackson-Hyung?" He spoke in a tired voice as he sat up peering at them. He had missed them so much.

"Hey baby, we're here" Mark spoke gently caressing the boy’s soft cheek. Yugyeom nuzzled into the touch as a tear slipping from his eye. Cascading down his face as he missed the others touch.  
"But you weren't here for the last month" when this was said mark and Jackson flinched. They couldn't say anything. He was right.

"Why did you leave me?" More tears rolled from his eyes. Jackson crouched on the floor in front of Yugyeom. Holding his shaking hand stroking his thumb across his pale and frail knuckles.  
"We are so so sorry baby. We have no excuse. Please forgive us. We love you so much baby" Jackson laid his head on Gyeomies hand. Mark nodded agreeing with everything Jackson said.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought you left me. I thought I wasn't good enough for you." Yugyeom was now sobbing. Mark was shushing him holding him in his arms rocking him slightly.  
"No Gyeomie we always love you. I'm so sorry. We would never leave you. You are too perfect for us. We hurt you so much I'm so sorry" Mark was crying slightly.

After a couple of minutes, the three had calmed down.   
"I forgive you Hyung’s. Just please don't leave me again" to say the two were shocked was an understatement. This boy was too nice for his own good. The both shook their heads. Saying they would never leave him. They couldn't. But they still had to make it up to him.

"Come on baby let’s get breakfast" Mark stood up holding his arms out for the youngest. Yugyeom jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist as Mark and Jackson walked to the kitchen.  
The day was perfect for Yugyeom. They stayed in all day. Exchanging cuddle and kisses. He loved the two older boys so much. And they loved him too.

It was now the evening. They had played games, watched films, baked and laid down together. But the two foreigners wanted to show him how much they loved him.

That night the three of them stayed together in Mark and Jackson's room. The two of them pushed Yugyeom down and kissed him, touching him. They made him theirs. By the time morning came they had only 4 hours of sleep and were covered in sweat and seed. They had held him all night. Made him feel how much they loved him. How much they needed him.

Yugyeom was just glad he wasn't going to be left behind by the people he loved most.

He was loved


End file.
